Problem: The flag of China, shown below, is red with $5$ stars. It has $2$ fewer stars than the flag of Tajikistan. How many stars are on the flag of Tajikistan?
Explanation: ${\text{Stars on China's flag}}+{2}={\text{Stars on Tajikistan's flag}}$ ${5} + {2} =\Box$ $ $ There are ${7}$ stars on the flag of Tajikistan.